


Deceiver...

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anne's POV, Deception, Family Drama, music fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has always done what he's thought right. More often than not, that meant being by his brother's side. After Richard imprisons Edward, Johnny realises just how deeply he's been deceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceiver...

**Author's Note:**

> "It's all been a lie  
> I don't ever want to know why  
> You've mastered the art of  
> Deceiving me now."  
> \- Deceiver by Disturbed.

The tension in the room felt almost stifling as I soon spotted the deep scowl on my uncle's fair face. It was an unusual sight and I found my attention firmly fixed on him. As he spoke to my lord Father, in soft, quiet tones, it was clear to see he was far from happy. The sight of it brought prickly goosebumps to my skin and my feet shuffled me closer into the room as the desire to discover what was wrong mounted. As I did, I tried to ignore the stabbing feeling of dread that had been threatening to overcome me. Ever since I had out about Edward's 'imprisonment' from Nan and Isabel, I felt anxious. Even as I walked, the two men were oblivious to my presence. They were too engrossed in their conversation. 

"What are you going to do now?" Uncle Johnny asked the Earl. His voice, unlike usual, held anger. It made his question sound hard, especially to my ears. He had never been the kind of man to show anger. He could control his emotions easily and hide them accordingly. After all, being in court, was not the right place to give your emotions away. He had told me so recently. At the time, I'd nodded away at him as if I understood but I didn't. I just didn't want him to think I wasn't listening. 

Uncle Johnny became impatient as he watched my Father pace up and down the room they were in. I saw his frown deepen considerably and his face looked grim. How my Father could not see this baffled me. They still hadn't noticed my presence and I quickly took a seat in the room. If I was lucky, they would stay oblivious!

"What I set out to do in the first place." He answered him, simply, as if the answer was obvious. The tone of his voice was soft and not unlike the one he would normally use. Perhaps, he did notice just angry his brother was feeling, after all. 

Uncle Johnny laughed at his brother words. It held no humour, however. It sounded odd coming from my uncle as I had often spent hours laughing, joking with him and his booming, happy laughs had echoed in my ears. I had known instantly that his laugh was anything but sincere. I had to wonder whether my Father knew this too as surely, he could tell the difference. I'm not sure he did as the room quickly descended into silence. It was an uncomfortable, unsettling silence and I was starting to feel on edge. I wanted someone to break the silence and fast.

As the silence continued, I couldn't bear to take my eyes away from the two of them. I felt too tense and on edge. I almost wanted to break the silence myself and demand to know what the tension between the two of them meant yet I couldn't bring myself to speak. My mouth felt dry, unbelievably dry, and the idea of talking almost seemed impossible. Gulping quickly, I tried to dislodge the large lump that had formed at the back of my throat. Finally, Uncle Johnny broke the silence by speaking. 

"We've been through a lot, Dickon. I've followed you into battle after battle but I will not follow you into treason. We did not set out to do that. We wanted to make him king. Not snatch it away from him." His words were calm, too calm and I knew he was making sure he didn't appear to be angry to his brother. Why he didn't want his brother to know he was angry, I didn't quite know.

A odd, almost amused expression came to my Father's face. For a few moments, he did not answer his brother but when he finally did, the odd expression were still clear on his tired face. I reacted to Uncle Johnny's words too as my heart almost stilled in my chest at the sound of them. Although, I didn't quite understand all he said, it was instinctive for me to react to them. He sounded so.... sincere and passionate, despite the calm tone he used. 

"We did make him king," He agreed quickly, nodding slightly,"... but it was not for us he would never have become king to begin with. If anyone has the right to take the crown away, it is us. You call it treason, Johnny but I call it protecting our investment." Like his brother's words, he too sounded calm. It contrasted strongly with the faint look of horror growing on Uncle Johnny's face.

He opened his mouth as if to speak before he closed it abruptly. He repeated this once more before he finally was able to speak. This time he did sound angry and he no longer had the appearance of calmness. The amount of anger he appeared to be struggling with shocked me, though, I tried not to make any noise by gasping. That would give my presence away and all that would await me would be punishment. 

"Investment? He is family, Richard! I thought we helped him take the crown because it was the right thing to do. Before every battle we fought in, that's what appeared in my mind. That made all the bloodshed bearable." Uncle Johnny sounded almost let down but definitely hurt. The sound of his voice, so full of hurt and unhappiness, made me want to comfort him. If only to make him feel better.

I wanted my Father to make up for what he'd said by answering straight away but he waited to speak and in that time, Uncle Johnny's feelings seemed to worsen. By the time my Father had decided to speak, Uncle Johnny couldn't even look at him as his back was to him. At the sound of my Father's words, Johnny barely seemed to be listening. 

"You believed what you wanted to believe, Johnny. We all did. Now, I believe differently." For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, my Father sounded weary. He rubbed his tired eyes as he spoke. Uncle Johnny did react to his words, however, as he turned to look at him. 

He shook his head at him a little before he spoke. He clearly going to disagree with him. 

"No. I believed what you made me. You deceived me. Like you deceive everyone."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment?


End file.
